


Once Upon a Battlefield

by amlovabledeathmo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: What's an Iron hills dwarf to do when he sees the most handsome dwarf on a battlefield. Why follow him of course.
Relationships: Fili/Male reader character
Kudos: 13
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Once Upon a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funky_himbo_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funky_himbo_carpenter/gifts).



Growing up in the Iron Hills had been good. There was plenty of food and quite a few playmates. Lord Dain was strong and smart. The only complaint was how crowded it was. As I grew older I heard the complaints more, that if Thror hadn’t been greedy the dragon wouldn’t have taken Erebor and the Ereborians could have stayed there instead of crowding up our home. Occasionally there were whispers about how much better off we all were compared to the Blue Mountains. Even once I was a few years past my majority the adults always told me it wasn’t my business and I could wait till I was older. When Dain got the Raven from King Thorin there was joy and relief. Finally the overcrowding would be fixed. I volunteered to go and once again my family told me to wait till I was older, that I don’t need to fight yet but I wanted to go, an adventure sounded fun. 

We thought we were going to be fighting elves or maybe men but as it turned out nope, we were going to fight orcs, wargs, bats, and who knows what else. The battlefield was clogged and I was beginning to think that they had all been right, that I should have waited till I was older. 

There was a cluster of us near the front of the fighting, mostly dwarves I’d become friendly with on the journey but a few men and even a couple of elves. The elves stayed towards the center of the group and shot arrows, the men were the next ring blocking high attacks and us dwarves were the outer ring, defending from low attacks, it was actually a really good formation. Swing and stab and block shuffle around to stay with the group and repeat, that was what we did for at least an hour. I changed that though, not on purpose, but right after I got rid of an enemy I saw him, the most handsome dwarf I had ever seen in my life. He was racing up Ravenhill with three other dwarves and I found myself following him without a conscious decision. My pack stayed in formation with me which was lucky for me and the four dwarves racing up the hill towards where I assume the leader of the enemy was. That whole cut off the head saying and all. 

Once we got to the top of the hill I could see them. They were huddled together gesturing at the crumbling tower across the frozen river, my dwarf and another broke away towards the tower. 

“Wait! Let me go with you.” The words just climbed their way out of my throat. 

My dwarf looked at me, right at me. Well I guess all four of them were looking at us. I don’t know how long our two groups just stared at each other but the contact was broken when an elf from my group called out.

“A child is trying to climb the hill and there are orcs catching up to it!” The elf called before racing off and all of us on the hill charged after him, or her, I mean who really knows with elves anyway. 

Once we were closer to the presumed child one of the four from the hill called out “Bilbo!”

They rushed past me and soon we were all engaged with an enemy or two. It was a brief mini battle no more than a hundred enemies, if that. As soon as the last enemy was felled the four dwarves from the hill were surrounding the one they’d called Bilbo. 

Bilbo was grabbing the arm of the older dark haired dwarf. “Oh I’m so glad I caught you. It’s a trap, Azog is up there with at least two hundred of his men, they’re all hiding in the tower.” 

I felt a cold chill wash over me, my golden dwarf had almost gone in. I hadn’t even had a chance to meet him really, I don’t even know his name, and he would have been gone. Us dwarves are hearty and good fighters but two hundred orcs or goblins or whatever was lurking among the tower ambushing two (well three, I was going to follow them) dwarves would be rather a predictable battle and the outcome would not be in our favour. 

“It is a good thing you came to find your friends, the two young ones were going to go scout the tower.” One of the men told Bilbo. “If we hadn’t seen you and assumed you were a child in need of assistance they would have walked into the trap.”

“So now what? Do we avoid the tower and go back into the main area of battle?” Another of the humans asked.

“I think that might be best, even if we all went in knowing it was an ambush they would have too great an advantage.” The elf who had spotted Bilbo answered. 

“No we can still take out Azog. Gandalf sent some of his whizzpoppers, if we light them and toss them into the tower they can do some physical damage as well as flush them out to where we can ambush them!” Bilbo exclaimed. 

“Whizzpoppers?” That sounded delicious actually but from the context I’d bet it wasn’t food. Unless it involved that really stinky cheese that I was once unfortunate enough to smell in the market. 

“Oh yes I think you dwarves call them fireworks.” 

“What are we waiting for?” I grinned at the blond and wonder of wonders he grinned back. 

The tall ones in the group picked up the large fireworks that Bilbo had been dragging behind him and presumably dropped when he was attacked. Our whole expanded group started to trek back up the hill discussing who would do what and where everyone would be stationed. I was luckily placed with the blond, we were the main ambush waiting outside the front opening that was not going to have a firework shoved inside. 

“Fili son of Dis at your service.” Fili bowed and winked at me. 

“Ah I’m uh Doren son of Loren.” I blushed and smiled at him. 

“Nice to meet you Doren. I like your beard.” Fili smiled and I could feel the heat rush to my face, surely it was on fire with how it felt. “Ah sounds like our first victim is on their way out.” Fili turned to focus on the door and quickly took out the two fleeing orcs. He was beautiful to watch, so skilled as well as handsome. I couldn’t spend too long watching though, we were soon rushed by many more creatures. The battle was much sooner than I would have guessed and after waiting a few minutes during which Fili told me about his companions and I complimented his lovey mustache, we decided to go look for them. We came upon Dwalin and Kili first, who were also about to go hunting for the rest of their companions so they joined us. We found all the members of my group before we finally found Fili’s Uncle. He was standing over the corpse of the white orc with Bilbo under one arm supporting him. 

“Uncle!” Fili and Kili both went rushing over to him. 

“I’ll be okay, just got a slight stab wound.”

“Slight stab wound. You’re just lucky I was here to deflect the blow, and that you gave me the shiny shirt.” 

“I am truly glad you are wearing the mithril but all the same amralime I do not like you putting yourself between me and a blade.” 

“That’s a conversation for another time. For now let’s get you to Oin shall we?” Bilbo and Fili’s uncle started to make their way towards the healing tents. 

“Should we get back out there into the fighting?” Fili asked me. 

“Let’s.” We got back mostly into our formation and started back down the hill. When were about fifty paces from the great battle Kili pulled his companions to a stop and the whole group paused. 

“The Eagles! Fili it’s the Eagles! And Beorn!” Kili pointed to the sky. 

I looked where he was pointing and there were giant eagles, and was that a BEAR riding one? There was a BEAR riding a giant eagle. Perhaps I was not fit enough to rejoin the fighting. 

“I’m so glad they came, Beorn hates orcs and I’m sure he can wipe out a whole bunch of them with his claws.” Fili commented. 

Indeed I suppose they were right, we stood there for a moment watching the eagles attacking bats and the bear, who apparently had a name, launched himself from his eagle and started swiping through ranks of orcs and goblins at a wondrous speed. 

We rejoined the battle and mere hours later it was over. There had been so many enemies and yet we had prevailed. By working together elves, men, and dwarves had managed to do what had at the start of the day seemed a nearly impossible task. 

“You will stay won’t you? Erebor is gonna need good dwarves in it.” Fili said to me. 

“I’d love to.”


End file.
